Miyuki Seiko Former Assassin
by Rurouni Seiko
Summary: One day Kenshin is attacked by a skilled swordsman, but the swordsman turns out to be a swordswoman. Who is she? Please R&R!
1. Chapter One Makoto?

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters, never have, never will (alas). No doubt someone's used this storyline before, I have yet to see it, but please don't take any of my characters or details – I worked really hard on them. Note: A year or two ago I discovered Rurouni Kenshin. I liked it immediately, but nothing more. I learned quite a lot about the show, but eventually it seemed just like a fad and passed...during this 'fad' I wrote several fan-fics, both really pathetic. More recently I've come back to it again. When I created 'Seiko' I had no idea that I had somehow made her past almost identical to Kenshin's (it must have been something in my subconscious mind....) I took my very first fan-fic, the story line at least, and used it here. Also – I would've made Seiko taller, but for some reason I couldn't bear to think of her more than three or four inches taller than Kenshin, so instead of 5'6'' as I was planning she's 5'3 ½''ish. Please R&R!!!! OH – one more thing. The man by the name of Makoto was invented of my own brain before I knew that yet again another character by the same name would show up later in Rurouni Kenshin...be sure they're not the same person (and yes, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, Seiko *was* in love with Makoto and he her....) 'Rurouni Seiko' Note: Here's a glossary I found....might be helpful. I use some of the words... Aa- yeah  
  
Anou, etto- um, er  
  
Che- damn  
  
Daijoubu desu ka- are you alright  
  
Demo- but  
  
Domo arigato gozaimasu- thank you very much  
  
Gi- kimono that men wear  
  
Gomen nasai- sorry  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Hakama- wide, loose men's pants  
  
Honto ni- really  
  
Iie- no  
  
Itoshii- darling  
  
Kakkoi- cool  
  
Katana- sword  
  
Kirei- beautiful  
  
Maa maa- now, now  
  
Nani- what  
  
Naruhodo- I see  
  
Naze- why  
  
Nomiya- sake bar  
  
Obi- sash  
  
Okashira- leader, boss  
  
Onegai- please  
  
Ougi- succession technique  
  
Oyasumi nasai- good night  
  
Rurouni- wandering swordsman  
  
Sencha- domestic type of tea  
  
Shikashi- however  
  
Sore nani- what is it  
  
Sou ka- I see  
  
Sumimasen- excuse me  
  
Tatami- reed mat  
  
Wakarimashita- I understand  
  
Yamero- stop  
  
Yare yare- similar to 'oh well'  
  
Yokatta- good  
  
Yukata- kimono used for sleeping  
  
Chapter One Makoto?  
  
They had been more skilled than Seiko had expected, to say the least. She had easily slain the two thieves, but come out with a tear in her dark blue gi and a deep cut behind it. After being certain they were dead, she had carefully wrapped several lengths of bandages around her stomach where on the side the cut was, then leaving, knowing well that it was not wise to linger where the dead were. Finding a piece of parchment in the belongings of the thieves, she carefully took a small piece of charcoal from her fire and wrote a note, signed Hiroshi Miyuki-Seiko, and with a twig soaked in blood, she pushed the note into the ground. She carefully wrapped up what belongings she had and headed from the clearing where she had been staying for the past few days.  
  
It was late morning as she slowly trudged a well-worn dirt road, breathing painfully as every step increased the pain in her side. The sun was warm, to warm for spring, but despite the heat she felt cold. Seiko could easily see ahead that the road made a wide turn. She guessed that it went around a large hill, and decided to go over the hill and save time. The grass was soft and damp beneath her well-worn sandals, just beginning to be warmed by the sun. Arriving at the hill she sat down for a moment to catch her breath watching the late morning. She closed her eyes in bliss, then reluctantly stood up again and turned. Her eyes widened in shock and fear. Two figures were walking down the road, the first seemed fairly normal, a tall, rough looking man. But the other... For a moment everything was in turmoil in Seiko's mind and heart.  
  
"Makoto," She whispered, "Makoto...Makoto!" she screamed, anguish welling up inside her.  
  
A sudden urge sent her flying down the other side of the hill towards the two men who stood, looking confused, in the middle of the road. She gripped the handle of her sword and drew it quickly, the light glinting off it brightly, and swung it in front of her. Anticipating a thrust of the sword form the front, the smaller man stood to the side, only to be met by the blunt edge of the sword that sent him sprawling forward. The other man quickly stepped forward and gripped Seiko's arm tightly. She twisted around easily and thrust her other elbow into his back, then applied a back-kick heavily, releasing herself. She turned to the smaller man who, now standing up, drew his sword.  
  
"Onegai, put your weapon away," He said softly.  
  
"How many times must I kill you?" She hissed uneasily, "When will you die?"  
  
Seiko brought up her sword. Metal clashed, and the fight seemed to last only several moments before Seiko stepped back, staring, terrified, at the man. Her sword was dropped in the road, and she fell to her knees. Darkness was closing about her mind, as her sight slowly seemed to fade away...  
  
~*~  
  
"Che, what was that?" Asked Sanosuke rubbing his back lightly, then added, "Aren't you going to leave her?"  
  
Kenshin hovered over the hunched figure and gently placed a hand on the shoulder. There was reaction, so he slowly turned over the figure. A large spot of damp scarlet stained a rip in the gi. Kenshin gently moved the girl's arm to the side and found yet another sword at her side.  
  
"Whoever she is," Kenshin said thoughtfully, "She was well armed – and from what I have seen very skilled."  
  
Sanosuke stood up and walked to where the blade had dropped and picked the weapon. "Fine sword, that it is." Kenshin agreed, still studying their attacker, "Come Sano, we must bring her back to the dojo. Maybe Koaru can do something about this injury."  
  
Sanosuke grumbled to himself but carefully gathered the limp girl into his arms while Kenshin took up her sword and carried it with him. It was a fairly short walk to the dojo, and the two men arrived there briefly. As they arrived, Kaoru appeared at the door, watching curiously as they grew closer. She ran out to meet them and gasped, seeing the bloodied figure in Sanosuke's arms.  
  
"What happened?" She asked quickly, falling in step beside them.  
  
"What happened!?" Grumbled Sanosuke.  
  
"We found this girl on road," Kenshin interrupted, "She's hurt."  
  
Kaoru led them to a small, spare room off the kitchen when are small futon sat in one corner, a small table, chair, and chest scattered elsewhere about the room. Yahiko appeared, surprised, and Kenshin quickly sent him for the doctor in town. Kaoru carefully removed the shabby gi and carefully set it on the floor. She unwrapped the soiled bandages and replaced them with new ones before removing the dirtied hakama and carrying off to wash. Koaru looked at the clothing carefully. The gi was made of a thick, rough dark blue material; it was ripped in many places and un- expertly mended together again, fraying on several edges. The hakama was growing gray, and frayed as well around the ages, but otherwise in better shape than the gi. The young woman set them to soak and went to see if Yahiko had returned.  
  
In the spare room, Kenshin sat nearby the side of the futon studying the young woman. She couldn't be much taller than Kenshin himself, but considerably thinner – he supposed there had been many a missed meal for her. It seemed as if she hadn't had a good bath for some time, and although her hair was quite dirty it was still and evident dark, red color with lighter streaks in it. Her hands were small and thin, but apparently quite strong and calloused. The most astonishing mar was the fairly thick line of a scar on her right cheek. There seemed something quite sad about her. Kenshin was shaken by his thoughts when slowly the woman turned her head back in forth, whimpering softly and breathing irregularly.  
  
Several moments later Kaoru entered the room, followed by the doctor, excited Yahiko, and fairly interested Sanosuke. The small room was now crowded, and Kaoru chased the two men and young boy out of the room. In the kitchen Yahiko demanded to be told exactly what happened, and Sanosuke related the story (with a few added details) while Kenshin eyed him unpleasantly.  
  
"Where's the sword?" Yahiko demanded.  
  
"I've put it away for safe keeping." Said Kenshin, smiling softly.  
  
Yahiko grunted and headed off outside.  
  
The doctor gave Kaoru some brief instructions and left.  
  
"What did he say?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"It's a deep cut and she's lost a lot of blood, but it isn't infected," Kaoru said, sitting down with a sigh, "She shouldn't be moved for at least two weeks, or more, so that she can get rest and nourishment."  
  
Kenshin nodded thoughtfully, "Then shall she stay here?"  
  
"Of course!" Cried Kaoru, "I'm not sending some nearly-dead girl off!"  
  
Kenshin smiled, then asked, "Do you know how old she is?"  
  
"I can only guess. At the most maybe a year or two older than me." 


	2. Chapter Two Memories

Chapter Two Memories  
  
The sky was a bright, blood red that ended with orange and rose-colored glows on the horizon's edge. It looked as if the spilt blood from only moments ago had been painted across the sky and edged with the flames of burning houses. Smoke filled the air, cries reaching up above them into the heavens. A young child only four or five years of age was running as fast as her short legs would carry her, through the middle of a wide pasture with high grasses, a nimble little goat behind her. Though swift for her age, it was no avail to the tall men that bore sharp blades. Reaching the edge of the meadow that slowly melted into woods, the girl stumbled over a tree root and fell to the ground.  
  
She cried out as with a swift movement the man felled the small, little female goat, which had been the girls dearest play companion. Staring at the ground she cried softly, remembered the hunched figure of her father's dead body, the broken, bloodied blade beside him. She did nothing as the man swept her up and turned in the other direction. All other sounds faded out and then her sight began to blur. Suddenly, she felt the man stumble and she was thrown downwards, and rolled onto her back, staring up into the silent treetops and the twighlight filtering through the leaves. A rough looking, bearded face leaned over her, before darkness melted into the light and then there was – nothing.  
  
It was two days later. The child followed several feet behind the man, watching him silently.  
  
"What is your name, young one?" He asked that morning.  
  
"Miyuki." She replied.  
  
He shook his head, "Iie, That is no name for you. You a need a strong name. Leave your old name and life behind, there's nothing for you there." He said bluntly.  
  
The child stared at him, confused, and blinked. "Iie! Iie!", She paused and looked at the tall man, "Demo... I like my name – it's my name, it was my mother's name!" And she began to sob pitifully.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather have the name Seiko?" He said roughly.  
  
She continued to wail.  
  
"Very well, you can have both – Miyuki Seiko." The man waited for a reply, and eventually she stopped her crying to look up and nod doubtfully at him. After a few moments she asked, "What's your name?"  
  
"You may call me Torao." He answered.  
  
Years seemed to fly, and now the girl was seven. The man was instructing her with a sword after two years of sticks or a wooden sword, learning speed, how to hold it, and other techniques. The small figure struggled under the weight of the heavy sword, trying to keep it up. From a distance, it looked as if a tall, rough swordsman was picking a fight with a little girl, who was trying to defend herself with an overly large sword. He gave several commands, but each time she failed, and she fell to the ground on her knees along with the heavy blade, before he finally hissed something and simply turned and left.  
  
The girl sat on a riverbank, biting her lip to keep from crying. She was terribly disappointed with herself that she had annoyed her teacher, the only person in her short life that seemed important right now, having disgraced him. It seemed her only goal in life was to make him happy and proud of her, but to her she was never able to do anything right in his eyes. She was always to small or two weak or to stupid. After several moments or staring at the pathetic reflection in the running water she wrapped the blade back up in it's cloth and lugged back to the clearing in the trees that they had found several days before.  
  
More years passed. The girl was twelve years of age, but by now very skilled with sword, and strong for her age. She stood alone, like a black pillar against the wind-swept gray sky, atop of a cliff looking down at the river and the countryside. There was sadness in her eyes, but her sword, which was drawn, she sheathed, turned, and began to walk. Suddenly the years flew, and suddenly a slim, young man with red hair and violet eyes turned and looked at a figure in the shadows. *Eyes, his eyes.* A sword glinted. *Are you going to kill me?* Silence. *No.* The moon shone. *But that's your job, isn't it? You're an assassin? Young. Too young.* Frightened eyes. *I have no sword, but you do. Are you here to kill me?* The breeze blew. *Yes.* The silence of deaths. *Then I ask again, are you going to kill me?** No. No. No...*  
  
The girl had grown, now having lived sixteen years. Pain was thick. In the dark night-filled alleyway, the sword fell to the ground with a clatter, the still warm blood on it dripping. A middle-aged man looked down at it, pleased, and smiled at the girl. Two other men stood, blinking nervously and waiting.  
  
"Che, curse you, Ichiro." She hissed, but the man smiled anyways and nodded.  
  
"You've done the job. Good enough."  
  
Blossoms fell like snow on the corpse.  
  
"Forgive me, Makoto - Gomen nasai, Gomen nasai."  
  
His body of Ichiro lay in the courtyard, dead, and bloody, the only way it should be, thought the girl. And she was finally free, from him and any other ties, but not from memories and guilt. *Who are you?* * I am Seiko.** Seiko? Seiko – pray tell, how young are you Seiko?* Anger...no. *Does that concern you?* A smile, opposite it frightened eyes. *I should like to know my attacker's age*. A heavy breath. *I'm not your attacker*. Silence and still, as if waiting for a breeze. *Why didn't you kill me?* Frightened eyes. *I don't know*. Eyes. His eyes, staring – what do they mean? *Who are you really, Seiko?** I am - a murderer. I am a murderer.* 


	3. Chapter Three Who is she?

Chapter Three Who is she?  
  
There was a flash, as if lightening, and Seiko's eyes quickly fluttered open, as she gasped. Above her was a white-washed ceiling, and she slowly become aware of unfamiliar garb wrapped about her and a thin blanket over. Instinctively, she reached quickly for her sword that should've been at her side. Her eyes grew terrified as her hand searched for the handle. She breathed heavily, frightened and confused.  
  
"It's not there." Said a soft voice, "And I know you're awake."  
  
Seiko tried to regain senility. "Che...etto...Who are you?" She asked, breathing irregularly, quietly, still staring at the ceiling.  
  
"I am Himura Kenshin." She knew it was the voice of the man from the morning before, and paused for a moment. Seiko let out a sigh of relief and relaxed slightly, then turned and looked. She froze, seeing what must be a ghost, a haunting memory. Only, she had expected the ghost to be frenzied and angered, and yet here he sat silently, cross-legged on the floor, watching her as if he had nothing better to do, she did not notice when he asked, "Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
"Makoto?" She whispered, just barely audible.  
  
"Sumimasen?" Said the stranger.  
  
"You are – him..."  
  
She could tell he was genuinely confused, yet she was still out of sorts. He was exactly like Makoto was, and yet he did not know her, and he said his name was Himura Kenshin.  
  
"Gomen nasai, you must have me confused with someone, I am Himura Kenshin." He said gently.  
  
Slowly she began to remember the day before. She had been walking, slowly, after a sword-fight in the woods. Two thieves had come upon her, and although she had easily killed them, somehow she had come out with a slash from her stomach across the side. While walking, she had heard voices. Coming upon the rise of a hill she looked down and saw to travelers. One was simply a man walking along, but the other, it was him – Makoto. She had cried his name, at first in fright. They had turned and stared, then continued walking. Flying down the hill she had attacked, but slowly, fell into a daze. She stared, wondering why – why? – before falling to her knees as the darkness grew.  
  
And now here she was. Obviously enough, this was not who she thought he was. Feeling confused, she turned again.  
  
"Where is my sword?" She asked coolly.  
  
"Over there," He nodded to a corner of the room where two swords and several long knives leaned against the wall. She smiled, relieved, and sat up to retrieve it, only to be met by a searing pain that started in her stomach and ended at her back. She gasped and fell back.  
  
"You will be staying with us for a few days, that you will, until you are – better." Said the man casually.  
  
"What did you say your name was again?" She asked, staring at the ceiling again.  
  
"Kenshin. Himura Kenshin."  
  
"Himura Kenshin," she said quietly, "Very well – Mo bettah."  
  
"What is your name?" He asked in turn.  
  
"I have two that are of my own, but many others that others use." She said coyly.  
  
"Then tell me what the two are."  
  
"Hiroshi Miyuki-Seiko." Replied Seiko.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
She nodded, "Mo bettah, Yokatta."  
  
"It seems in town the police are searching for a Hiroshi Miyuki Seiko – they say that a note was left in the woods signed by that name, along with two dead bodies." Kenshin said calmly, eyeing her carefully. Seiko at first was surprised, but calmly smiled to herself. True, a note was left in the woods, a warning to all thieves, pushed into the soft ground with a bloodied stick.  
  
She waited but the man said nothing more, and neither did she. After several minutes of silent stares, Seiko heard a commotion from the doorway. There was a crash, and squeaking of wood floors, and yells – of course. Moments later a young boy came racing through the door, followed closely by a very angry looking dark-haired woman.  
  
"Kenshin!" Cried the boy, turning to glare at the woman, "Make her stop it!"  
  
"If you don't stop it now I swear I'm gonna..."  
  
"Whatcha gonna do, ugly?" He retorted from behind Kenshin, who sat cross- legged watching the scene calmly.  
  
"Yahiko-chan, you should be respective of your sensei and do what she says..." He finally said with a sigh after a prompting look from the woman.  
  
"But she's being mean!"  
  
"You're being a brat!"  
  
Seiko remained silent but crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. The boy and woman continued throwing back and forth insults and accusations. She couldn't help but smile, finding the situation comical. It took a while, but the two finally realized that she was present and indeed watching.  
  
"Oh," Said the woman sheepishly, "Konnichiwa."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence before she continued, "My name is Kamiya Koaru. Who are you?"  
  
"I-" She began, before Kenshin interrupted her.  
  
"This is Seiko."  
  
"Actually," She began again, before she was again interrupted,  
  
"She mistook me for a – a friend of hers..."  
  
"Ohhh," Said Koaru and smiled warmly, "Welcome to my dojo Seiko. I hope you don't plan on leaving anytime soon...you have a very bad injury, you know."  
  
"She'll be staying a few days." Said Kenshin quickly just as Seiko was about to reply.  
  
"Yokatta, I – hey, where'd Yahiko go?" Koaru said suddenly looking around, then ran off through the door, screaming, "Come back here you little maggot, I'm not through with you!"  
  
"I can speak, you know." Seiko said after a moment. Kenshin smiled innocently.  
  
"You need for rest, Seiko-dono."  
  
~*~  
Sanosuke joined Kenshin who stood just outside the kitchen watching as Koaru disappeared inside the bathhouse with some towels. She had under- taken the job of bathing the mysterious young woman known as Seiko. Sanosuke could not help but grin when Koaru raced out of the bath house again chasing around the laughing Yahiko, who had been peering through the small window. Even more surprising, the other woman appeared from the bathhouse, wrapped in a lose towel, much paler with months of dirt removed.  
  
"Wait, Koaru-dono," She said. Koaru froze in her position – just about to whack the back of Yahiko's head.  
  
"Come here young one," She beckoned him.  
  
"I'm not a young one," He grumbled, slowly and cautiously walking over to Seiko, who kneeled down before him, "What?" He asked.  
  
"What is your name?" She asked.  
  
"I am Myojin Yahiko," He said proudly, and added, "I'm going to be a warrior," and touched the edge of his wooden katana – wishing quickly that it was a real sword. Seiko's once amused expression quickly changed to a saddened one and she remained silent.  
  
"What's the matter?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"N-Nothing," Seiko said, shaking her head and smiling, standing up again, "You shall be a great warrior Myojin Yahiko." She gently laid a hand on his shoulder before Kaoru led her away.  
  
"Kid after my own heart," Grinned Sanosuke, ruffling Yahiko's short brown hair.  
  
"Hey, watch-it rooster head!"  
  
Inside the dojo Kaoru set about finding some clothes for Seiko. As she led the girl to her room, she realized how much thinner she looked without all the dirt and grime. Her skin was pale, and she looked extremely small this way – although at least two or three inches taller than herself. The most confusing, perhaps even frightening thing, were the scars. Many of them. On the girl's back, stomach, chest, shoulders...deep gashes that had been healed and were now simply dark reddish lines on her skin.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't have your own clothes for you," Kaoru said cheerily, "But they are quite in disrepair. I'm going to wash them and mend them –properly," She grinned, "It looks as if a man tried to fix them!" She laughed.  
  
Kaoru immediately regretted it when Seiko blushed, embarrassed, and looked down at the floor, "Oh my – I'm sorry...did you...?" Seiko nodded silently, still looking at the floor. Kaoru turned red, apologized again, and continued leading the young girl silently until they reached her room.  
  
"You may borrow one of my kimonos...although I'm not sure if it'll fit..." Kaoru looked at the expression o Seiko's face at the word 'kimono' and added, "Or you could borrow one of my training gis and hakamas..."  
  
Seiko nodded and Kaoru produced some of her training clothes, only to find that they certainly wouldn't fit the girl. She sighed, told Seiko to stay there, and went to find Kenshin. He was busy in the kitchen, apparently preparing some food for the noon-meal.  
  
"Um, Kenshin," Kaoru said with an uneasy giggle, "Could I borrow some of your clothes?"  
  
Kenshin turned and stared at Kaoru as if she had gone mad, "Why, Kaoru- dono?"  
  
"Well...Seiko cannot fit into any of my clothes..."  
  
"I suppose, although I'm not that much large than you, Kaoru."  
  
"Arigoto!" Said Kaoru quickly, and hurried back down the hall.  
  
She helped Seiko to dress in the clothes, seeing they fit well enough although the hakama was slightly short. Seiko seemed comfortable enough.  
  
"Oh," She said, exhaling painfully, then quickly forced a smile.  
  
"I shouldn't have had you about so much," Kaoru said quickly, and returned her back to the spare room. 


	4. Chapter Four Troubled Past

Frekcled Raven: wow, I'm flattered...I was sure everyone would be cursing my guts...Yes, I should be more carefully, I will be in the future. AS for the 'senilty' thing...heh, I realized that just after I uploaded the document, I meant really the opposite of senility....I mean, um....you know...sense. Heh.  
  
Note: I have to re-write chapter four...it wasn't what I wanted and now that I read it over again...it definitely needs work. Stay tuned! Please R&R!!!!  
  
Rurouni Seiko 


End file.
